Trick Or Treat
by Mello-Mellon
Summary: And Mello screamed. Like a girl." Halloween oneshot, kind of random, but pretty cool, I guess. XD


Woot! It wasn't late!

I love Halloween~

And so does Matt, apparently XD

And it's not the best fic, considering I wrote it so late, but whatever.

I'll try to have L's birthday fic up soon~

-*-8-*-

"Come on, Mels! It'll be fun!" a red-head dressed like a zombie pleaded.

"No, Matt, it's stupid!" his blonde friend repeated for about the thousandth time.

"...you're just scared."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are. That's why you won't go in~" Matt smirked, shaking his head. "I should have known, you girl."

"Shut up, Matt! I'm not scared!" Mello shouted.

"So you **are** a girl!" Matt fingered the hem of Mello's pants. "I'll be the one to determine that~" Mello lightly slapped Matt's hands away.  
"No, you'll mess up my costume."

"What are you, anyway?"

"Mafia Boss." Mello stated. Matt blinked.

"Is that why you didn't change? Come on! Be something different! Be..." Matt threw open his closet, which was filled with costumes, since Halloween was his absolute favourite (and he could sew). "A vampyre!" He yanked out an outfit and held it up. Mello had to admit, it was pretty impressive. And it suited him well...No, no, no! What was he thinking?!

"I don't want to go to a haunted house, or trick-or-treating!" Matt put on his pouting face.

"Pleeeeeaase?"

"...if I do this, you have to let me bite you. With my fangs in." Mello mumbled.

"Deal." Matt grinned and handed the costume to Mello. "I'll get the makeup~"

-*-

After said makeup was on and perfected, Matt dragged Mello down the block to the haunted house. It was practically empty.

"Yes! We have it pretty much to ourselves!" Matt grinned.

"Yeah, sure. They're probably all dead in the haunted house."

"Sure."

"Hey, I bet you ten dollars that I won't scream." Mello challenged.

"Mels, even I know I'll scream. And I don't want your money."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm positive you'll scream.

"You're on!" Mello handed the tickets to the host.

"All right then."

"Are you boys ready?~" he smirked. The boys both nodded. He read over the rules, Matt and Mello blocking his voice out half the time. "You may enter." The two walked into the first hall, blacklights making their teeth and hair glow brightly. Almost immediately, someone popped out, making Matt gasp and cling onto Mello's arm.

"You scardie cat." Mello laughed, before feeling someone breath down his neck and clutched Matt's arm back. "Let's continue."

"Holy shit! These curtains are fucking lame!" Both of them pushed through several curtains, random people jumping put at them.

"Fuck..." Mello mumbled, letting go of Matt to look around a corner. A hand covered Matt's mouth and dragged him down into another hallway without Mello noticing. "All right, nothing's here." Mello groped for Matt's hand, finding nothing. "Matt?" Mello turned fully tonothing still. "Hey, Matt! Come on! Stop it!" Mello groaned and leant against a wall to think.

And then someone began hiting it.

And Mello screamed.

Like a girl.

He heard laughter, which obviously wasn't Matt's.

"Shit, man, where's you go?! This isn't funny!" Mello shouted, as Matt was pushed into him from the hallway, causing Mello to scream again.

"Dang, Mello, calm yourself! And let's fuckin' leave this place!" Matt grabbed Mello's hand, running through and trying to ignore the rest of the people jumping out at them. A large man with a chainsaw chased them out, the boys laughing.

"You owe me ten bucks." Matt stated.

"Well...later. Let's go trick-or-treating, then." Matt nodded.

"Sounds like a plan."

-*-

After only five minutes, Matt and Mello's bags were heavy with candy.

"And we're not even halfway done." Mello smirked.

"I thought you didn't want to do this?" Matt stated.

"Free chocolate." Mello shrugged. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you know that guy who gets complaints every year for screaming at the kids?"

"Uhm...Chris? Yeah."

"Let's throw paint balloons at his house."

"...sure." Mello laughed lightly.

"We'll ge the balloons and paint when we're done getting candy~" Matt rang another doorbell.

-*-

Matt had paint all over his hands. And about twelve baloons full of it.

"Well."

"...how are we going to carry those?"

"In our arms?"

"...can we?"

"Let's try." And with that, the boys had successfully traveled the balloons down the street.

"Ready?" Matt smirked.

"Defineatly." Mello drew his arm back, holding a balloon filled with bright blue paint.

"Aim..."

"I am, Matt." Matt drew back a balloon of orange paint.

"Fire!" he whisper/screamed, and they both chucked the balloons, grabbing more until the house was a mess of paint and dirt. The lights turned on.

"Shit!" Mello grabbed Matt's hand and ran for it, hardly hearing the man yelling for them.

"Wait!" Matt forced them to stop, pulling something out of his pocket. "I've got firecrackers, let's go back."

"Now? Are you mental?!" Matt took out his lighter, walking again. "Matt!" Mello walked after him.  
"This is too much fun." Matt stated. "Come on." Mello groaned and followed, taking a firecracker.

"This better not get us killed." he said.

"Hopefuly it'll just get him killed." Matt grinned, lighting the firecracker and handing the lighter to Mello.

"If you say so." Mell worked on his.

"Ready?"

"Mm hmm." They both drew their arms back, Mello yawning as he chucked his at the door step. Matt's crashing straight through the front window."

"...fuck. Run." Matt stated, backing away before hearing them start to pop. "Go!" The boys ran together laughing their asses off, reaching their own house.

"Damn, Chris is gonna kill us." Mellostated, dumping his candy on the table. "You can have the candy and I'll take your chocolate."

"And I'll take your ten dollars."

"Matt, what does it matter? We share money."

"...damn it." Matt dumped his bag onto the table near Mello's.

"But you get candy~" Mello threw a piece at his head. "Plus, I still get to bite you."

"Hah! Give it your best shot." Mello smirked, and Matt tilted his head, showing his neck.

"All right, whatever you say~" Mello leant in and pressed his plastic fangs against Matt's skin, letting them sink in slowly.

"A-ah! Fuck!" Matt squirmed, half pushing at Mello's chest. He felt the blood run down his neck and soak in the collar of his shirt.

Mello slid his fangs out, licking at the two marks and kissing them lightly.

"All better, right?" Matt blushed and nodded. "Let's do this more often~"

-*-8-*-

ASDFGHJKL

I was really tired for most of this story O_O

And Chris is an actual neighbour of mine, who threw a screwdriver at my friend 8D

XDDD

Review! ^^


End file.
